Grandma Gourd
'Grandma Gourd '''is a minor character who appears in many episodes. She first appeared in a mall going down the escelator in ''"Sumo of the Opera." ''She appears in other episodes as a cameo character, but had her first speaking role in ''"Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't." ''She then had more speaking roles and made a major appearance in ''"Robin Good and his Not So Merry Men" ''as Miss Lewis. Appearance Grandma Gourd is an elderly pale yellow gourd. She is quite stout and her chin is visable. A pair of round glasses is fittied on her big nose. She grows gray hair that is held together by a blue headband. She wears a pink and blue dress with white polka dots. Acting *Herself in ''"Sumo of the Opera" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Herself in "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Librarian in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Snoodlerlla's in "Snoodlerlla on "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Mrs.Josephson in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Mrs. Clark in "'Twas the Night Before Easter" *Teacher and Miss Lewis in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Herself in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Herself and Old Mother Hubbard in "The Little House that Stood" on "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" *Mrs. Crespie in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Herself in "Unitied VeggieTales Space Episode" *Herself and Miss Lewis in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Herself and Miss Lewis in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Mouse in Trap" *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That We Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him" Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Gallery Wiki7 009.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "Sumo of the Opera" Wiki1 056.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Wiki8 023.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Wiki5 035.jpg|Grandma Gourd as Librarian in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" Wiki2 034.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "Snoodlerlla on "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" Wiki2 069.jpg|Grandma Gourd in Mrs.Josephson in "It's A Meaningful Life" Wiki8 053.JPG Wiki8 057.JPG|Grandma Gourd as Miss Lewis in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" Wiki6 059.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gourds Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Adults